


Lovesick

by herpb4uderp



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Dark, M/M, Surprise! - Freeform, Yandere, kvweek-Love Spell, love potion, prompt, two prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp
Summary: Vegeta thinks he's found a clever way to get what he wants. Meanwhile Goku gets what he needs.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	1. Act 1: Quick Fix

Vegeta paces back and forth outside her residence. He cannot believe Baba is making him wait. “I am a fucking Super Saiyan, no, the  _ prince _ of Super Saiyans!” he grumbles to himself. “Who the fuck could be a more important customer.” He stops and crosses his arms, blushing over the fact that he is even here in the first place.

It is pure luck he had happened to overhear about it, about a possible solution to his...  _ problem _ .  __ Apparently there are benefits to  _ The Woman _ being friends with Roshi and those other miscreants because if they hadn’t been at her most recent party then he never would have known about Roshi’s sister, who is a witch; a very powerful witch with all kinds of equally deviant fetishes as her brother.

He’d brushed it off as a farce at first and scoffed at the very idea of ‘a love potion.’  _ Absolutely ridiculous. _ Roshi had  _ obviously _ lied about its capabilities. But when Yamcha bragged about its effectiveness too, well, he was inclined to second-guess. Then came the kicker.  _ Tien _ of all people said it had worked wonders.  _ Tien! _ He balked in laughter on the spot and had to quickly leave or risk exposing his eavesdropping.

_ Of course  _ They  _ would need a love potion.  _ He’d sneered at first. Handsome, built, and in his prime, Prince Vegeta wants for  _ nothing _ as far as that goes. Or… almost. Suddenly he found himself lying awake wondering if it worked… on Saiyans. 

Just when he thought his dangerous obsession with Kakarot had finally been put to bed after years of fruitless pining, something had to come into his head and dredge up those weak  _ insufferable  _ feelings of…  _ desire. _

He is half-tempted to drown his power and jealousy-fueled infatuation in Bulma again like he did when he was first on Earth,  _ but look how that turned out _ . A bratty kid and a complicated marriage to a woman he has little to no interest in. He’s not even sure Bulma would let him in her bed again without him having to get down on his knees and beg for it. He cringes as he thinks that may or may not be his fault and have something to do with accidentally letting  _ his  _ name slip a few too many times as he took her roughly from behind. He frowns down at the ground and shakes the thought away.

He kept telling himself he’d exhaust more options before falling so low like using cheap aphrodisiacs. But… here he is. Tapping his foot anxiously as the  _ itch _ to get what he  _ wants _ scratches a little more forcefully inside him, reawakened by  _ possibility. _

He almost jumps when Baba appears behind him, impossibly old and impossibly uglier, floating on her little crystal ball. He raises a brow and holds back a noise of disgust at seeing her wrinkled haggard face up close for the first time.

“Prince… Vegeta,” she says carefully, with boggled intrigue as if, as a clairvoyant, she hadn’t already known that he was going to be here.

He tenses and avoids looking at her. “Yes.”

There is a long awkward pause before she tilts her head in confusion. “Never thought I’d see you on my doorstep. What can I do for you today? A little memory wipe? Guilt reduction? Be warned, it wears off and has a tendency to become addictive.”

“What? No—”

“Immortality, perhaps? Although, it’s not true immortality, just the image of it. You still age underneath. But it works wonders, as you can obviously see.” She flips her hair and Vegeta represses the urge to throw up. “The ingredients are expensive, but as a member of Capsule Corp.’s bankroll, I’m sure that’s not a concern for you. Trying to keep your wife looking young, like you?”

“N-no! I don’t want any of that—that bullshit.” He crosses his arms again, trying to maintain his regal presence under the uncomfortable circumstances. 

She snorts. “Then tell me, what could I possibly help  _ you _ with?”

He stammers indignantly for a moment. “Aren’t you a mindreader?”

She looks down at the crystal ball with a cocked brow. “A fortuneteller.”

“Hm.” He scowls and clears his throat. “Well, I heard you had… certain… concoctions… that could…” He huffs and his eyes dart away. “Help increase… desirability,” he finally admits quietly.

“Desirability?” she repeats doubtfully. 

Vegeta nods. 

She clicks her tongue as the point snaps into place. “Have you tried marriage counseling?”

“I don’t need  _ counseling _ .” Vegeta rolls his eyes. He isn’t about to admit to her that this isn’t for Bulma. Nothing in the world would be worth that kind of humiliation. This has been his closest-kept secret since meeting that idiot. “I  _ need _ …” The image of Kakarot on his knees with a pleading face crosses his mind and he dismisses it almost as quickly as it appeared. “To get laid,” he mumbles.

She sighs loudly. “A love potion will not solve your problem, Vegeta. It might even make it worse.”

“I’m not looking for a solution. Just a… a fix.”

“A fix. With your wife?” she asks with a hint of concern. “Have you tried just…” She gestures vaguely. “Talking to her?”

Vegeta scoffs. “Have you?”

She snorts. “Very well. I’ll sell you one. When have I ever turned down free entertainment?!” She cackles as she zips into another room and begins searching through cupboards, throwing glass vials every which way, one shattering and puffing smoke next to Vegeta’s head. He narrowly misses another and moves back toward the exit. After more clattering and a few shuffles she reappears with a small, pink vial in hand with no marking on it other than a red heart. Vegeta grimaces at it as he takes it from her.

“How does it work?”

“They drink it and the next person they touch”—she shrugs—“they become infatuated with.”

Vegeta nods.  _ Easy enough.  _ “How long does it last?”

“A few hours at best. And whatever they felt towards you before they will feel again, so... great for a one night stand you don’t want to call back!” She says before laughing a little too fondly over a memory she thankfully chooses not to share. “But whatever disaster  _ you _ are hoping to get out of,” she eyes him with a curious smirk. “This won’t help.”

Vegeta rolls his eyes. “Does it have side effects?”

She shrugs. “A hangover unlike any other.”

“How much?”

Baba laughs. “You know what? Just because I find your destructive antics amusing, first one’s free.”

Vegeta rouges, humiliated by the prospect that he’d ever consider buying  _ more _ , which if this goes well he obviously  _ will _ , and quickly takes off. 

He arrives back at Capsule Corp. and enters through the window into the bedroom he has never shared with his wife, and no one is the wiser. He pulls the small vial out of his pocket and frowns at it. “I’m not getting caught dead with this.” He walks into his bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet and a few drawers before picking up one of the many colognes Bulma keeps buying him despite his repeated protests about how much the smells bother him. 

They are all small and dark and full. He should just throw them away but, and he will never admit this to anyone, he sort of likes the aesthetic. They look nice on his counter. He takes a moment to decide between the near-identical bottles before picking the one he remembers smelling the worst and dumping the contents down the drain. He rinses it out and carefully refills it with the potion, which smells almost as strong and as bad. Then he incinerates the vial with a little ki until it disappears and smiles, happy with himself for finding a way to get what he wants for once. 


	2. He Loves Me; He Loves Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finds that the potion may have some unintended side-effects.

It is so _lucky_ , Vegeta thinks, that Bulma likes her parties so much. He hardly has to wait any time at all before he gets the perfect chance to fulfill his deepest darkest desire; deep and _dark_ it is.

The hard part is getting Goku to show up or rather, to get dragged along by his wife. Goku generally avoids these types of things, but if Vegeta knows anything about the other Saiyan, besides what his body looks like with his shirt torn off, it is that he can’t resist a spar. And while normally, Goku showing up out of the blue every chance he gets to pester Vegeta with spars and training and so, so unfortunately nothing else, annoys him beyond all reason, today it is very welcome and very invited because Vegeta is _so, so fortunate_ to have the key to _something_ _else._

Bulma, after a long nagging rant about how her parties are NOT for sparring and destroying local monuments, concedes and passes the word along to Chi-Chi, because she knows Vegeta’s right; Goku isn’t going to show up otherwise.

Vegeta spends half the afternoon and evening, already dressed, pacing in his room. He is jittery and nervous for once because he’s never done something like this before. He’s never _had_ to do something like this before. He is no stranger to manipulation and deception, but this is another level and the teeny, tiny worry of _What will he do when he realizes what I did? Will he even know? What if he catches me?_ keeps scratching at the inside of his brain. 

He sits stiffly on the edge of his bed and lets his hands ball up the fabric of his sheets as he thinks about how badly this could go. Because it’s not like he hasn’t _tried_ to send a message before. It’s not like he hasn’t _tried_ to test the waters, letting his hand linger too long somewhere it shouldn’t, allowing his gaze to wander all the way up _and all the way down_ . But Goku never seems to notice or worse he _apologizes_ for being too close or in not enough clothing as if it is a _problem._

Vegeta has even once complained about his loveless, sexless marriage to which Goku responded, while doing that _infuriating_ quirk of his, “Yeah… marriage is really hard…”

“What kind of response is that?!” He collapses back with a huff. It is so hard to _talk_ about these things with Goku. The idiot already being committed to a woman, and with a kid, by the time they met never made broaching the subject any easier either. So for the last twenty-something years, he has learned how to settle his feelings in endless spars that never answered anything and giving up any hope that the other Saiyan might ever be… _interested._

He looks at his phone and decides he can’t sulk anymore. He isn’t going to be late and miss this opportunity. He goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face before swiping the cologne bottle off the counter and shoving it into his pocket before heading to the party.

  
  


He has barely made it through the glass sliding doors to the patio when he hears Goku’s cheery voice behind him. “Hiya Vegeta.” He starts and turns around.

The idiot is smiling, dopey as ever. No pity, or unwanted sympathy, just warm, undying happiness. Something Vegeta had never had, could never have. Some days it was so unbearably annoying. Other days…

Vegeta smirks back. “Kakarot.”

Goku sways this way and that for a moment, arms behind his back. If Vegeta didn’t know better, he’d think Goku was being bashful, shy, like he has something on his mind. But he does know better. There is nothing there. Kakarot wore everything on his sleeves. There is no hidden agenda, no unknown thought or feeling. _Sigh_.

“How ya been?” Goku asks, after several moments of quiet make it clear that Vegeta has no intention of initiating a conversation.

Vegeta delivers his usual clipped answer as he walks away. “Fine.”

Goku hesitates before trailing after him. “So um… you wanna get outta here an’ spar? Or… or somethin’?”

Vegeta stops at the drink table and quickly makes himself something to quiet the anxious nerves making his hands shake now that Goku is so damn _close_ to him. “Not particularly.”

Goku rubs back of his head. “Oh… thought maybe… maybe that’s why ya invited me here. Heh.”

“No, Kakarot.” He turns and sips his glass. “My _wife_ invited you because you’re her oldest friend and it would be rude not to extend an invitation.”

Goku’s smile wavers and he looks away. “...Right.”

“I’m sure you didn’t come all this way for disappointment, but the _woman_ will never let me leave for a spar during her part, so we’ll just have to find another way to piss her off tonight.”

Goku lets out a soft chuckle. “I guess so.”

“Anything come to mind?” he teases knowing full well Goku will never pick up on the subtleties of flirtation.

“Huh? Oh, uh. I don’t know.” He looks around at the many unfamiliar faces around them.

“Then how about a drink.” He holds up his glass and swirls the liquor around to try and tempt him.

Goku’s posture tightens and his face looks somewhat surprised by the offer as he waves the possibility away. “Oh, no. I don’t dr—”

“I swear, your guard is never this high even when we’re fighting. I know you hate these dreadful events, but it won’t kill you to loosen up a little.”

Goku talks a half-step back and keeps his eyes aimed at the ground. “I don’t like the tas—”

“No one drinks for the _taste_ , Kakarot.” Vegeta sighs. “What else are you going to do? Stand around all night staring at me?”

“Uhh…”

_Is he… blushing?_ Vegeta is sure it’s just the lighting. “Come on. Just one. Before we both die of boredom.” He rolls his eyes and turns back to the table and makes quick work of a bottle of liquor and a sweet fizzy chaser he hopes will mask whatever the hell _Love_ tastes like. He looks over his shoulder and makes sure Goku is distracted by the music and crowd before pulling out the cologne bottle and dumping all its contents into the cup. He quickly stirs everything together and grimaces at the mixture of smells before turning back around and handing it to Goku. “I promise it won’t kill you.”

“I dunno, you did make it after all.” Goku’s face lightens as he accepts it. “Maybe you’re finally tryna do me in.”

_You have no idea._ Vegeta tilts his head in amusement as he begins to walk away to a quieter part of the yard with Goku in tow. “Maybe I am. Guess you’ll just have to find out.” He leads them out of sight from the party and within the confines of a small, secluded gazebo. He leans comfortably against one of the wooden beams and smirks as Goku finally starts to relax. Vegeta raises his glass. “To never ending…” Vegeta pauses for a moment and eyes his counterpart with barely masked desire. _Obsessions._ “...Rivalries.”

Goku half-chuckles. “Ok. Yeah. Never endin’...” He clinks Vegeta’s glass. “Rivalries…”

Vegeta subtly presses his tongue to his upper lip as he watches Goku put the glass to his mouth. Goku hesitates with a strange look in his eye before tilting it back and drinking it all down. 

It catches Vegeta off guard. He didn’t expect Goku to put all of it down in one sip. He thought he would have more time to prepare or react or— _how long does it take to kick in?_ He doesn’t know what it will look like either, if Goku will be forward or sloppy or touchy or what the hell he will do and suddenly he feels like he didn’t put enough thought into this even though it is the _only_ thing he’s been thinking about for the last three weeks that potion has been sitting in that bottle on his counter.

Goku frowns and looks in his glass then at Vegeta. “That was awful, Vegeta. I think you are tryna kill me.”

Vegeta lets out a weak laugh before titling back his own helping of liquid courage.

“So…” Goku stands there avoiding Vegeta’s gaze, letting his fingers twitch as they wrap tightly around the empty glass. “Now what? Do we talk about stuff? Or…”

Vegeta raises a brow unable to resist taking the bait. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

“No,” Goku answers quickly.

_This is it. Just touch him. Easy. Just reach out and—_ “Good,” Vegeta says as he slips his hand casually over Goku’s and takes the glass from him, setting it aside. “Me neither.” And then he leans in. Goku’s noise of surprise is soft and muffled by Vegeta’s mouth on his. 

Vegeta pulls back, his tongue already sweeping up the taste Goku left behind. He opens his eyes and looks up. He falters for a moment, unsure what to make of the shock on Goku’s face. _Did it not take effect yet?_ He begins to stammer for a recovery until Goku cuts him off, both hands now holding onto Vegeta’s shoulders, and his face suddenly impossibly close with soft wide eyes and a softer wider smile.

“Vegeta…” Goku’s voice is breathless and a little desperate. “You… you feel it too? Really?” his eyes search him for the answer. 

Vegeta lets out a small huff of laughter and tilts his head curiously at Goku’s question, unsure if he was asking about the effects of the potion now apparently running rampant through him… or something else. He doesn’t sense anything out of the ordinary in his foolishly naive training partner though except that the steady, stable, bright little ball of Ki that is Kakarot is now glowing a little brighter, so he casts his instincts aside _._ “I—Yes?”

“I thought you hated me.” Goku sucks in a shuddering breath of relief as he pulls Vegeta in and smothers him with reckless happiness in the shape of his mouth.

He wants to tell him he _does_ kind of hate him and that is part of the reason he is doing this, but he doesn’t want to kill the mood. Instead of saying anything he kisses Goku back as he is pushed up onto the low wall of the gazebo. Goku’s arms wind around him and Vegeta reels in victory. He can’t believe it worked as he slides his legs up and around Goku’s waist. He can’t believe it feels this good as Goku rocks against him. He can’t believe Goku’s tearing his shirt off with a ravenous look in his eyes that Vegeta has never seen before. Except… _sometimes..._ _when we spar…?_ How he loves to _hate_ that look. How he hates to love it now.

A clatter from the not-so-distant patio suddenly captures their attention and Goku’s spooked face quickly assesses the safety of their location. “Is there… somewhere else?” he whispers against Vegeta’s ear. “Should I take us—”

“Follow me.” Vegeta pushes Goku away and with Saiyan speed quickly bolts to a balcony, then a window, then beckons Goku to follow him through it; and he does, right on his heels, barely giving Vegeta enough room to move without being on top of him. 

The bedroom is dark and quiet as Vegeta strips off the rest of his clothes. “I’m so happy…” Goku watches in awe, letting his fingers trace teasingly up his sides, curious. “...you feel it too.” 

“Hm?” Vegeta’s brows furrow as Goku begins tossing aside his own clothes. 

“This…” Goku pauses and searches the walls for the right word, “Energy… between us. It’s different. Isn’t it? … It feels different… to me. Always has.”

Now Vegeta is sure Goku is blushing, uncertain, but excited. He finds the combination of expressions on Goku’s face uncomfortably arousing. Something about Goku being so interested in the unknown reminds Vegeta of the look he gets when they are fighting, or sparring, or challenging the impossible; it reminds him that Goku is Saiyan. He takes the loose fabric of Goku’s pants and tugs a few times until they come down and he hums in satisfaction at the sight that greets him before setting his mouth upon it.

Goku’s head tips back in startled relief and a hand runs through Vegeta’s hair, gripping tight in surprise at the unfamiliar sensation. Goku shivers and tries to slow him down, then whines when Vegeta pulls off and stands, running his forearm across his mouth.

“Vegeta…” Goku sighs, naked, into Vegeta’s neck and leans into him until they are falling onto the bed. “It’s been so hard… pretendin’. For so long…” Vegeta’s brows furrow as Goku hovers over him and runs the backs of his fingers down the side of Vegeta’s face. “I jus’ knew we were meant to be. I _knew,_ ” he says, running his thumb across Vegeta’s bottom lip. 

“For… how long?”

Goku teeth catch the moonlight as he smiles and takes his time admiring Vegeta, “I’m so glad... ya finally came to yer senses.”

Vegeta taps his fingers against Goku’s side as he tries to figure out if that means Goku has considered this before but only now, with a half-liter of aphrodisiacs in his system, is willing to act on those thoughts. He wonders if he’ll even need another potion to get what he wants after tonight as he reaches between them, easily grasping them both in slow, languid strokes that have Goku shaking over him in ecstasy.

Only once he has Goku whimpering above him, thrusting into his hand, does he let go and point to the nightstand, gesturing for Goku to open it. 

Goku roots through it for a moment before picking up the small plastic bottle, trying to read it for hints. “Have you done this before?” A brief hesitation lingers in his eyes for a moment. “With a man?” Goku sits back on his heels with sudden apprehension. “I’ve never done it before. With anyone except Chi Chi,” he admits in a rush. “But I think about it... All the time.” He lets a curious hand wander up Vegeta’s thigh and his fingers brush against Vegeta’s shaft. “With you.”

“I h-have.” Vegeta squirms under the hesitant touch that isn’t even a whispering of satisfaction. “Many times.” He continues smoothly as he plucks the bottle from Goku’s grasp and flicks it open. “Being one of the last of my race has afforded me... all kinds of interesting opportunities.” He yanks Goku’s hand forward and squirts the oily substance onto his fingers. Goku watches as Vegeta tosses the bottle away and carefully intertwines their fingers until they are completely coated, then he leads Goku’s hand between his legs.

“It’s easy. Like this.” He guides Goku’s fingers slowly, but with pressure and tries not to make it too apparent how _badly_ he wants this. “Yes, just like that, now—” Goku doesn’t need instruction anymore as he slides one, then two fingers in.

Vegeta’s back arches slightly and everything is silent except for their labored breathing and his hands balling the fabric of the sheets, twisting, tearing, unprepared for how close he is already.

“Vegeta…” And there was that _sigh_ again. That desperate voice. Vegeta opens his eyes and cocks a brow at Goku trying to figure out what he wants so badly that he isn’t getting and he shivers when he realizes what it is. Goku’s mouth is open, hardly inches from Vegeta’s cock with a piercing look like nothing else could possibly satisfy him, _no_ , like he doesn’t _want_ anything else to satisfy him. And it is the same way he looks, Vegeta is sure now, _when we fight…_

Vegeta can only find it in himself to nod. Goku bites his lip. He is hesitant at first but after a moment he presses his tongue to the base of Vegeta’s shaft and licks up and then the hesitation is gone and Goku is devouring him. Slowly. Savoring him.

He fumbles awkwardly a few times, unused to the movement, but Vegeta guides him, helps him find a rhythm that matches the steady work of his fingers and soon Vegeta is rushing him off so he doesn’t finish too soon without getting what all of this is for.

“Vegeta,” Goku whines quietly, as he starts to palm his already achingly hard cock. “You aren’t jus’ usin’ me are ya?”

Vegeta tenses when he feels Goku positioning himself. “What?”

“I gotta know.” Goku slides against him, teasing at what he wants, but doesn’t enter. “That you really do feel the same way.” He starts to angle himself against Vegeta’s entrance. “That you love me too.”

Vegeta’s suddenly tense, rigid body doesn't escape Goku who pulls back slightly. “You do, right?”

“What?”

“You love me?”

There is a long uncomfortable silence as Goku refuses to go further without confirmation. 

“Yeah… sure,” Vegeta finally answers.

Goku’s face is hard and unreadable. “Then say it.”

“Say what?” he tries to coax Goku into continuing by guiding him closer, but Goku’s hand finds his, and his grip is stronger. 

“Say”—he breathes heavily through his nose as he stares down at Vegeta—“You love me.”

Vegeta frowns and clicks his tongue, annoyed by this irritating _side effect._ He cracks open an eye at Goku’s desperate face then winces as Goku’s grip begin to crush his and he doesn’t know how Goku can stand that kind of pain around his cock. Before he ruins his chances of going further, or ends up with a broken hand, Vegeta mumbles the right amount of syllables with enough of the same letters that it could be mistaken for the response Goku is looking for and it seems to do the trick because then Goku is letting go and pushing into him, a relieved smile on his face.

“I knew. I knew you loved me too. I _knew_.”

  
And while the sex is phenomenal, the best Vegeta has _ever_ had, the side effects almost made him reconsider. _Almost._


End file.
